wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
Archives: '' '''1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31. ---- Runningstrike curled around the leader's body, sadly. He put his head on the leader's body and he fell asleep, tears slighly in his eyes. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 17:29, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Ren woke up seeing Slash was still asleep so he quickly went outside and caught a mouse and a bird and put the mouse in front of Slash for when she woke up "Here," Swiftbird began, resting her paws on Sunpaw's flank. "I'll let go once your sure you've got your footing. --- The hawk carried Speedkit away. Dewkit had followed Speedkit and saw him. "Speedkit!" he wailed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��'''''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��~]] 21:40, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Ren was happy with his catches and took a bite of his bird but using its feathers for Slashes nest Slash blinked her eyes open slowly. ---- Stormstar sat in his new nest. ''I don't know who will be deputy! ''he thought wildly. ''What if I make the wrong choice? maybe I'll ask Creekfrost about it again... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:47, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Ren looked at Slash "how are you feeling " "Better," Slash rasped in more of a clearer voice then she had the other day. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:54, December 19, 2015 (UTC) "That's good " Ren purrs Runningstrike opened his eyes. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 23:58, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Dewkit ran into camp. "Speedkit was taken by a flying thing!" he yelled, racing over to Ioheart. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:18, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike heard and lifted his head, he raced into the forest, without missing a beat. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:18, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "What! I turned my head for a heart beat!" Ioheart exclaimed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:20, December 20, 2015 (UTC) RUnningstrike rn harder, panting. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:20, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Speedkit wailed from the hawks talons as they dug into his belly fur. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:21, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike heard the wail, he forced himself up a tree. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:22, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Speedkit saw Runningstrike in a tree. "Dad..." he tried to wail but his words were no more then a whisper. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:23, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ''If I time it just right, I can catch the hawk and land on the ground, it will hurt, but I will live. I just need to time it right... Runningstrike thought, he jumped. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:24, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Speedkit's head hang down from the hawks grasp. He saw Runningstrike leap from the corner of his eye. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:27, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike missed by an inch. He fell at the ground. ''This will hurt, but I will live Runningstrike thought, calmly. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:28, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Speedkit's eyes widened as his father missed the jump. "DAD!" he suddenly screamed as the hawk drew him higher. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:31, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Dizzily, Runningstrike stood up. ''Ow he thought. "Speedkit, I am coming." He mewed, stumbleing slightly. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:34, December 20, 2015 (UTC) The hawk screeched and looped lazily around, as if trying to mock Runningstrike. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:35, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Hissing, Runningstrike tried to slash it. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:36, December 20, 2015 (UTC) The hawk suddenly looked bored and flew up high until it was a speck in the sky. Speedkit's faint cries disappeared along with it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:40, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Speedkit?" Runningstrike called, and ran after the hawk. At the end of the day, Runningstrike padded back to camp, his body still hurt from falling, earlier. His eyes clouded with grief. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:41, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Wolfstar had been buried and Ioheart sent her kits to bed earlier that night. She saw Runningstrike and ran up to him. "Did you find Speedkit?" She asked hopefully. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:43, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike shook his head. "I found him....climbed a tree.....jumped and missed him.....fell onto the ground....hawk left....looked for him......no luck at all." Runningstrike whispered, sadly. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:46, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Oh..." Ioheart mewed, wrapping her tail around her paws. "Well.... that's... not good." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:48, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Shaking his head, Runningstrike licked his wounds. 00:49, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Ioheart flicked her tail and went into the nursery to tend to her other kits. ''This is why I didn't want to be a mother. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:51, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Who is Stormy's deputy?" Runningstrike asked Darkfrost, still sad from the death of Speedkit. 00:52, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "He hasn't picked one yet," Darkfrost said, sitting stiffly by the camp entrace. "And, I'm really sorry about Speedkit." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:53, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "It is....it is..." Runningstrike wanted to say 'it's okay' but it really was not. "Thanks." He mewed, he dipped his head to the warrior. "Has he gone to get hsi nine lives yet?" RUnningstrike asked. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:55, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Yes he has, but he went right to his den when he got back though." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:57, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Okay, thanks." Runningstrike mewed. He walked into the leader's den. "Stormy, we need to have a vigil for Speedkit." he mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:58, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar nodded quite slowly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��~]] 01:00, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "And you need to pick a deputy, I suggest Mossypebble." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 01:02, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay